Finally Home
by CaptainBri-Mazing
Summary: This is the last of the series "Absence makes the heart". Henry is finally going to see Reid


So, this is the end of this series, I hope that everyone is pleased with it, it was not easy lol. But JJ IS COMING BACK! Maybe now we can get some good moments between her and Reid. I don't own CM. And on a separate note, as people are finding out all over, Osama Bin Laden is finally dead. After ten long years and all of the servicemen and women we have lost, Bin Laden is no more. I ask that we not lose sight or forget all the Americans we lost their lives on 9/11 and in the long war. Peace has come and justice has been served.

* * *

><p>As Spencer Reid stepped off the plane and onto the tarmac, he took a deep breath. There really was no place like home. Derek Morgan poked him in the back. "Keep moving, kid." he joked. Reid rolled his eyes, but stepped to the side, waiting for Jennifer Jareau. She was right behind Morgan, stretching her arms and taking Reid's hand.<p>

"I think we should have a welcome back party for Reid." Penelope Garcia suggested. "I agree, plus it is Henry's birthday." Emily Prentiss (Hotchner) pointed out. "And what better gift than his godfather?" Dave Rossi said with a smile. "So it's settled! Reid's welcome back and Henry's birthday party this Friday!" Garcia said. "Yeah, Rossi can host it." Emily joked. Rossi paled. "I have valuable things in my house!" He protested. They laughed and walked towards the building, Rossi listing all the reasons the party couldn't take place at his house.

* * *

><p>Reid did not cry. Not very often, but when he entered the bullpen for the first time in over two months, he got a lump in his throat. His desk was clean, free of the numerous files (plus the ones Emily and Morgan were always slipping him), candy wrappers a coffee cup and the rubber bands Morgan used to snap at to him, telling him to shut up. Emily slipped her arm around his waist, squeezing him. "Pretty boring without you here." She said, tilting her head slightly to the side. He chuckled, hugging her close before releasing her and walking to his desk. He sat down in his chair and leaned all the way back, sighing in pleasure. "Oh, yeah." Emily chuckled. "I missed this place," he murmured, eyes closed.<p>

"So, where were you?" She asked, leaning against the front of his desk, just to the side of him.

"Around."

"Spencer."

He opened his eyes and looked at her. She looked back, not blinking. "London." He finally mumbled.

"Uh, that's not "around", Reid, that's a flight or two." She corrected, a little incredulously. He shrugged. "This whole time?"

"No." He answered, closing his eyes again.

"Never thought I'd see the day where getting information out of Spencer Reid would be like pulling teeth." Emily commented dryly.

He snorted, sitting up in his chair. "I was also in California, Emily. Then straight to Dallas." He informed her. "Thank you." She said, straightening to her full height and stretching. "So, what now? Heading back to your apartment? It's livable again." She teased with a grin. "It was livable before," he sniffed. She snorted. "Morgan invited me to stay with him tonight, but I think he just wants to quiz me." He mused. Emily giggled. "Not going home with JJ?" He shook his head. "I don't want Henry to see me just yet."

"What about me?" Reid turned in his chair to see JJ, looking at him, with a sad pout. "It's one night, Jennifer."

"It's been two months." She reminded him, tears in her voice. Emily slipped away to her husband's office. He was grabbing some files before they went home to see their son. Reid got up and walked over to the blonde agent, cupping her face between his hands and resting his forehead against hers. "Please, baby," she pleaded, "I'll see the alarm early and you can leave before he wakes up. I don't want to lose another night." He sighed, kissing her gently. "Ok."

"Hey, Pretty Boy," Morgan called out, heading for the elevator. "You coming?" Reid smirked over his shoulder. "Oh, I will be." Morgan hooted loudly, waving over his shoulder. "Don't do anything I wouldn't." he called out and left. "You think you're going to get lucky tonight?" JJ murmured into his ear, tapping her fingertips against his belt buckle. He turned back to her, pulling her hand and resting it against his beating heart. "I'm already lucky.

* * *

><p>As JJ watched her lover, sleeping on his back, the sheets tangled around his legs and lower waist; his chest and torso exposed; one arm flung out, reaching for her; the other one hanging off the side; the moonlight making his pale skin glow, she decided all the artists in the world were being robbed of the perfect subject, who just happened to be her guy. Every single one of them would cut off their arms for the chance to paint Spencer Reid as he was now. His long lashes against his skin; his hair mused and falling across his brow; his lips parted softly, begging for her kiss. How did she go this long without this sight? How did she give herself to Will, when Spence was right in front of her? It killed her, knowing how much time they had been robbed of. She thought of her sleeping son in his room and knew for dead certain that he would never want for anything as long as Spence was around. She shook her head clear of all thoughts, discarding his dress shirt from her body. As she crawled in next to him, his warm body always available to her, she knew this was their future. Him and Her and Henry together. As a family.<p>

* * *

><p>She walked him to the door, not wanting him to go, not wanting him out of her sight, afraid she would go back to sleep and wake up to Spence still being gone. She studied their hands linked together. "Are you going to be at work today?" She asked.<p>

"Hotch told me to take a few days before coming back. He wants me to relax and get used to being back." He reported softly, not wanting to alert Henry to his presence.

"Oh." JJ said, disappointment in her voice. He hooked a finger under her chin and raised it so she would look at him.

"I can come by for lunch. Either with the team or just us." He suggested. She slipped her arms around his neck. "Is it bad that I want you all to myself, Dr. Reid?" She teased and he smiled. He placed a soft lingering kiss on her lips. He opened the door and she playfully pushed him out. "Go. Before I tie you to my bed."

He chuckled. "Don't try to threaten me with a good time, Jennifer Jareau." Sending one last flirty look over his shoulder, he got into the bureau SVU loaned to him and drove off. JJ watched until she couldn't see him anymore and leaned against the doorway with a silly grin.

"I'm going to marry him one day."

* * *

><p>Morgan watched JJ fix her coffee with an amused look on his face. "Yes, Morgan?" She asked, stirring the cream into her coffee.<p>

"Would you like some coffee with your cream?" She gave him a look.

"I need a pick me up."

"Late night?" Emily teased, joining the circle. JJ gave her a wicked smirk. "He is a genius. In more ways than one." She said slyly.

"Ah, morning gossip about hot monkey sex with Reid," Garcia sighed happily, "what a way to start my day. Hey, that rhymes!" The group laughed.

* * *

><p>Reid smiled at the woman sitting at the front desk in the lobby. He knew his life had definitely changed when he had to remind himself not to flirt, lest he have another Thomas Griffith on his hands (a female version at least). "Welcome back, Dr. Reid!" She gushed, having a huge crush on the young genius. Too late. "Thanks Amber." He continued to the elevator, hitting the button to the floor that would take him to his team, greeting other agents and accepting their greetings of "welcome back". He stopped to see Garcia first.<p>

"Hey Garcia."

"Baby boy!" She gasped happily, hugging him tight. "What are you doing here?"

"Got bored sitting around my apartment. I wanted to see you guys." He said sitting down. "So, fill me in. What have I missed?"

* * *

><p>"Are you expecting Reid?" Rossi asked, leaning back against the railing next to JJ. She looked over at him. "You keep looking at the clock and checking your cell phone." He told her.<p>

"I hate profilers." She said with a smile, standing to her full height and facing him.

"Hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but Jack could've told you that." He informed her dryly.

"Fine. I'm excited to see my boyfriend. Happy now?"

"Yes, I am." Rossi watched the pure emotion of joy and love cross JJ's face as Reid slipped his arms around her and pull her close to his body. He dropped a kiss to her shoulder and smiled at Rossi. "Hey, Rossi."

"Hey, Reid."

JJ tilted her head to look at her lover. "Spence," she greeted lovingly. Reid brushed his nose against hers affectionately.

"You ready for Friday?" The older agent asked. Reid nodded. "I'm a little nervous, but yeah, I'm excited." He said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"What should I wear?" Reid asked, combing through his closest.<p>

"To your godson's birthday party?" Emily said with a dry, yet amused tone. He had moved back into his old apartment (much to JJ's chagrin) a few days before and was looking over what he was going to throw out.

"I want to look nice."

"For Henry or JJ?" Emily said with a smirk.

"JJ loves me in whatever I wear. Or don't wear for that manner." He commented slyly.

"TMI Reid." Emily commented. "Look just thrown on some jeans and a polo. Considering Henry hasn't seen you in two months, he won't care what you wearing, trust me." Emily said, yanking a blue polo off a hanger and handed it to him. "Get dressed and come on." She ordered.

* * *

><p>JJ could hardly contain herself. She wanted nothing more than to shout out that Spence was back so Henry could be happy. Not that he wasn't happy now. He was running around with Jack, the two of them shouting and laughing and chasing Morgan in the backyard. Emily was bringing Spence and then hiding him in the house until it was time, while the rest of them were in the back.<p>

"You look ready to explode." Rossi commented, sitting down next to her. Against his wishes, the party was being held at his place, but at least they were sticking to the backyard and away from the many breakable things he kept inside. "I'm dying to tell Henry. It's killing me." She admitted with a sheepish grin.

Rossi nodded with a smile. "It's understandable when the daddy has been gone for a long time, in the eyes of a child."

JJ looked at him, frowning at his comment. Why had he said….she studied him before asking "Who told you?"

He smirked. "Emily. She told me and Garcia yesterday." JJ hung her head. "Great. That's awesome."

"I think it's funny. And personally, I can't wait to see the look on Reid's face when Henry calls him daddy for the first time." Rossi informed her with a grin.

* * *

><p>"So, where are we putting him?" Emily asked JJ as she entered the house with Reid. "Uh, put him in the first guest room. We still have a little bit before the cake. Morgan is going to bring it out and when Henry blows out the candle, Spence, that's when you'll come outside." She reported. Reid nodded and Emily left, making her way outside. They heard Henry's greeting as she opened and closed the door.<p>

Reid closed the door to the room before turning around and finding himself with arms full of JJ. She crushed her lips to his, moaning when he slipped his tongue inside to battle with hers. He pulled her flush up against him and walked them to the bed. He turned and slowly sat down when the back of his knees hit the side of the bed. JJ crawled onto his lap, dipping her hands down the front of his polo and grinding down hard on his lap. He groaned and fall back, taking her with him.

Reid groaned again, this time with frustration when there was a knock on the door. "Jayje?" came Garcia's voice. "I'm busy, go away." JJ ordered, turning her attention back to Reid's neck, nipping and sucking. "I realize that, but uh, Henry wants to know when the cake comes into play." JJ rested her forehead against Reid's and sighed softly. "Give me five minutes, ok?" Garcia agreed and walked away. Reid kissed her softly, slowly, making her melt.

"How did I go without you for so long?" JJ asked in a soft voice as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"Same question I ask myself." His answer muffled.

"Yeah, but, I had my chance, all those years ago." She managed to say.

"I know, but we agreed that it was best to stay friends." He reminded her, twisting them so she was beneath him.

"That was a stupid decision. I wanted you, but I was still new in the unit and I wanted to prove myself." She fiddled with his collar. "Getting involved with you, as much as I wanted to, was too risky."

He stopped her with a kiss. "I know, Jennifer. I do. And I understand. Ok, so stop it." He ordered playfully.

"Yo, JJ, the natives are getting restless." Morgan informed them.

"Oh my god, I'm coming." She called out, annoyed. Morgan snickered.

"You didn't need to tell me that, girl." They heard him walk away just as JJ launched a pillow at the door. Reid stood up, grabbing JJ's hands and helping her up. "You ready?" She asked. He nodded.

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Henry! Happy Birthday to you!" The whole group sang as Morgan brought the cake out, the now four year old, bouncing in his seat excitedly. The agent set it down in front of Henry with a grin.<p>

"Make a wish, Henry!" Emily called out. Henry screwed up his eyes for a long moment before opening them and blowing out the candles. "Yay!" The group cheered as JJ hugged her son.

"What did you wish for?" Rossi asked.

"No! He can't say or it won't come true." Garcia reminded him.

"Uncle 'Pence says that's not true." Henry informed her, pushing his hair out of his face.

"So?" Emily prompted.

"I wished for Uncle 'Pence to come back." He told her, watching JJ cut the cake. It was Hotch who nudged the little boy's arm and said "Henry, who's that?"

Henry pried his eyes away from the cake and looked over at the sliding glass door. There stood Spencer Reid, watching him. Henry blinked before titled his head to the side slightly. He wiggled out of his chair and onto the grass. Reid raised his hand and gave a little wave. "Hey Henry."

Henry gasped before announcing for the whole neighborhood to hear "UNCLE 'PENCE!" He ran full speed at the young man, launching himself into Reid's arm, squealing and laughing, throwing his little arms around Reid's neck. Reid laughed too, squeezing his (god)son tight.

"My wish came true!" The little boy cheered. He looked over at JJ, who had tears in her eyes. "Mama, look! Uncle 'Pence is back! My wish came true!"

"Yeah, baby. He's back." There wasn't a dry eye around as the little boy hugged his godfather happily. "I missed you, Uncle 'Pence."

"I missed you, too, Henry." Reid sniffled. "I missed you so much." Henry drew back to look at him. "Mama, too?" Reid chuckled. "Yeah, I missed your mama, too."

Hotch gathered his wife closer, hugging her and Jack (who was sitting in her lap). Hotch knew how Reid had to be feeling, even if Hotch had never been away that long. "This is why we do what we do." Emily said quietly. "Moments like these." "Yes it is, sweetheart. Yes it is."

* * *

><p>The rest of the afternoon was truly one of the best days Spencer Reid had ever had. Henry hadn't left his side once, clinging to him, and playing with him and catching him up on everything Reid had missed. JJ had stuck pretty close, too, resting a hand on Henry's back and the other laced with Reid's. Emily saw this has the perfect moment to blow JJ and Reid out of the water.<p>

"Hey, Henry. Now you can ask Uncle Spence your question. About Mommy marrying someone?" Emily prompted the young child. Reid looked at JJ, confused. "What?"

"Oh, yeah! Uncle 'Pence, could you marry mama?" Henry asked, sticking out his lower lip in a pout. Reid pursed his lips briefly before saying "Yeah, sure. I can do that." He ignored JJ's gasp and Emily and Garcia's squeals. "But why?" Henry looked away, fiddling with his fingers before saying "So you can be my daddy."

You could've knocked Reid over with a feather. He was so shocked, he just stared at the little boy. He was speechless and Henry watched him, waiting for him to answer. Jack looked at Emily. "Mom can you do that?" He asked. "Well, there's a little more to it than just that, but yeah." Emily answered.

Reid finally cleared his throat and blinked several times. "Uncle 'Pence?" Henry asked cautiously. Reid hugged the little boy close to his body before choking out, "I would be honored to be your daddy, Henry." Henry beamed, wrapping his arms around the young father's neck. "Hi, daddy." "Hey, buddy." Reid said through his tears.

Garcia, who was taping the whole thing with her phone, leaned against Morgan, sobbing quietly. "I know, baby girl. I know." He assured her.

Henry buried his neck in his father's neck and smiled. JJ had tears running down her cheeks and took up the other side of Reid, who wrapped his free arm around her.

Now, they were a family.

* * *

><p>Not gonna lie, totally teared up as I wrote this. But uh, yeah. This is the end, and since JJ's coming back, I've tons of ideas, so keep an eye out for me this summer!<p> 


End file.
